Bloody Valentine
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Madara has always wanted to have Itachi for his own... But what deep, dark secret is he hiding from his love? What would happen if Itachi found out? Madara X Itachi oneshot written for a contest. Yaoi, male X male pairing. Uchihacest. Not perfect. XD


**Bloody Valentine  
Story # 0295  
by Kaline Reine**

**This was written for the Madara X Itachi club's Valentine's Day contest on Y!Gallery. I chose to use ALL the prompts/themes. I couldn't pick one. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Uchihacest, adult situations, hot kinky male on male sex… All that stuff. The pairing is Madara X Itachi with slight hints of other pairings. But nothing too bad. This story is alternate reality or maybe alternate universe. There is also some angst, and violence/gore at some points, as well as death being mentioned/portrayed. If that makes you uncomfortable, please read no more.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: **

I was running late, but no one seemed to really notice. They weren't outside waiting for me… Although I must admit, I didn't expect them to be. I pulled my car into the driveway, beside the one that was already there.

I knew where he would be. It was the weekend, and the weather was nice… I knew he wouldn't be waiting for me, but he might be expecting me. He probably hadn't heard my car pull up. I was really nervous about today. I'd been thinking about it for a while.

Every weekend, he would be working out in the backyard, on the family's home gym set. Itachi loved to lift weights, and he abused the set that I got for his father a few years ago. This time, he didn't know I was there… watching him.

The other times, I was not so sure about. I liked to watch him a lot. Whenever I could. But with each day my desire for him grew. No one else could ever know what a torture it was… Watching Itachi all this time. He had a nasty habit of playfully flaunting his assets for anyone who cared to look. And that was a dangerous thing because…  
_  
I wanted him. _

Yes, I wanted the boy, and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I was well beyond sexually frustrated at this point.

Both of his parents wanted to go somewhere alone to celebrate. They had asked me to watch him and his younger brother, Sasuke, who meant absolutely nothing to me. Well maybe not _nothing_… He was the competition, so to speak.

I knew where Itachi would be, and before doing anything else, I headed that way. It was a short walk through the garage area, to the tall wooden privacy fence that hid their backyard from view. I stopped when I got to the gate, which was already standing open, and peered inside.

I froze in place, just watching Itachi work out. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail. He always wore his hair like that. It served only to accentuate his already feminine features, and of course, it drove me absolutely fucking nuts! And then there were his eyes… Don't even get me started on that. Sure, he had scars on either side of his face, angling down and away from the two deep, dark windows to his soul. But I thought they made him more attractive, if that were even possible at this point.

For a moment, I let my mind wander, wishing I was on that weight bench under him… He moved, and I held my breath. I thought he was going to look in my direction, but he didn't. He had his eyes closed, just pumping iron… I wished I could pump him alright… I wasn't surprised that he didn't hear me walk up; his rock music was blasting from a stereo that sat on two adjoined cinder blocks, nearby.

He always wanted to be seen as the tough, cold, older one. Why he felt he had to be so strong, was beyond me… Deep down, Itachi was soft and vulnerable. He was still dangerous if you pissed him off, though. I had seen both sides of him before. This dual nature that he possessed sort of intrigued me. He was impossible to figure out.

It was Valentine's Day tomorrow, and as I said, Fugaku and Mikoto wanted to go somewhere nice to celebrate it… _alone_. They knew I didn't have anyone to celebrate with. I'd been single for as long as I could remember. No one had ever really captured my interest long enough for me to stay with them… Until now. I just knew if I could ever get Itachi in my bed, he would never want to leave. And I would never let him.

He was beautiful, even if he was just sitting around. But here, watching him move so rhythmically… It made him even more desirable. I was starting to get turned on just from watching the sweat drip off his pale, topless body. I hoped he didn't get a sunburn. If he did, he'd probably want me to rub some kind of ointment on it later, and-

"Oh, Madara-kun!" A woman's shrill voice shrieked from behind me. When her hand touched my shoulder, I jumped defensively, knowing I'd just been caught staring. "We didn't know you were already here."

"Actually I'm running late," I pointed out.

"Well, that's okay. The number for our hotel is on the fridge, along with poison control and the hospital and the neighbors if you need anything while we're away, and-"

I smirked maliciously, making her stop dead in the middle of her little speech. Big dark doe eyes stared at me, and blinked. I had some sort of effect on women. I'd always hated it. "I think I can handle it, Mikoto-chan."

Fugaku, one of my best friends, walked up beside her. I was just grateful that he'd pulled her off me. She was annoying. "You know how long it takes a woman to get ready…"

"Stop complaining. Just go out and have fun. Leave the rest to me."

"Thank you for watching Itachi and Sasuke for us," Mikoto added, before scurrying off, back to the house. "I'll just go finish packing now…"

"It's really no problem," I said, after she'd already gone. I tried to be as easygoing as possible about this. "It never is."

There were lots of times I'd watched Itachi and Sasuke for them over the years. Even though by now Itachi was technically old enough to keep Sasuke, he had been known to throw wild parties when no one was home. That was mainly the reason I was here. And all that was expected of me was to make sure nothing happened. It was usually best, after all, to leave them with a friend of the family.

"If you say so," Fugaku shrugged. "Thanks for watching the little brats for us."

"Sure."

It was an easy enough task… Save for one thing. Itachi always seemed to find new ways to tempt me. I didn't know what his deal was, but I sure wanted to find out. The only thing stopping me was his age… Oh, and the fact that his parents trusted me so much with him. We were in the same clan, and therefore technically related. …Not that I cared too much about that. I was far too attracted to him for it to matter, at this point. They literally had no idea of my internal feelings for him.

Itachi had already come out of the closet. Everyone knew he was gay, including his parents. I wish I had been that brave. No one, not even my brother Izuna, or my best friend Fugaku, had known about my sexual preference, or habits. Maybe it was best that they thought I was straight. If they knew the truth, Fugaku would probably never trust me with either of his boys.

I was looking forward to this weekend… It was going to be amazing.

Just when I was ready to start drooling again, I snapped back to reality. Mikoto had gone inside to get more of the stuff she was packing to take with them. My friend stayed outside to talk to me for a minute. I was prepared for the worst, but he managed to surprise me. He looked like he was going to say something important, but then he seemed to lighten up.

"Have fun," He patted my back, and followed his wife to their car. "We'll trust everything to you until Sunday night."

"We'll be fine," I waved them off. "Enjoy your trip."

As the car pulled away, I couldn't help the smile that crept across my aging face. I had waited so long for Itachi to mature to the point where I wouldn't feel as guilty about claiming him. For the past few years, he'd been to that point… I was just a coward. I knew I probably wouldn't have the balls to do something to him… But a man could dream. And dream I would.

"Madara-san?" A voice far too deep to belong to such a feminine looking boy drifted to my ears.

"Oh Itachi-kun, I was looking for you…" It was important to act like I hadn't already been watching him. That was my secret, and I wanted it to stay that way. "You'll get a sunburn if you stay out here too long in this heat."

He just nodded, and followed me from the garage area into the side door that lead into the house.

"Hn. They sure left in a hurry," He commented, yawning and stretching as if he hadn't just finished his workout. The movement caused his muscles to flex indecently. It was getting hot in here.

The thing that I really liked the most about Itachi was that while he was muscular, he wasn't bulky. In fact, he was really quite thin. He had just the right balance for his frame. He only worked out to maintain it.

I cleared my throat nervously. "So where is Sasuke?"

"He's around here somewhere," Itachi plopped down on the living room sofa, content to channel-surf for a while. It would take his mind off things.

I didn't see Sasuke anywhere, and that was just fine with me. The younger one had always liked keeping to himself, and I liked it that way. I wanted to be near Itachi, but I couldn't risk doing anything with his little brother lurking about.

Itachi's parents had always tried to stay open-minded about his orientation. They even allowed him to have a boyfriend. He used to date a guy named Shisui… But that had ended when Shisui died. Itachi had been so upset that he hadn't dated anyone since then. But I'll get to that later…

Presently, I was enjoying the delicious display of flesh that was being dangled before me. He had no idea how much he tortured me just by being in the room without a shirt on. A fine sheen of sweat still covered his body from his workout.

Valentine's Day wasn't until tomorrow. I saw that Mikoto had left out several trays of sweets for everyone. But in the spirit of things, I didn't want to eat any of it until tomorrow. It seemed that the boys silently agreed. I didn't have to tell them. It was like a tradition; an agreement without words that no one questioned.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked calmly, sifting through the cabinets in the adjoining kitchen.

"We could order out," Itachi suggested.

"That was sort of my game plan for the rest of the weekend…"

He shrugged then, seeming to be more interested in the television than me. That was typical. Itachi was untouchable; indifferent to anything and anyone. However, there was one exception: _Sasuke_. How I loathed that kid. If I were Itachi's brother, I would at least have the common sense to realize how he felt about me. But Sasuke never did. The idiot was oblivious to everything, even though I could quiet plainly see the specific type of forbidden affection that Itachi felt toward him.

It was the same kind I had once held for my younger brother, Izuna… _Before I killed him. _But that was another story altogether.

It was getting late, the sun was already going down. We would have to sleep before I knew it. Thoughts of sleep lead to thoughts of bed, and thoughts of bed lead to… Itachi in my bed.

Somehow, I managed to make dinner, even with these kinds of thoughts in my head. I looked up from the counter to see that Sasuke had come out of hiding, to curl up in Itachi's lap.

"Dinner's ready," The words came out a little more stern than I'd meant for them to. "Come on." It was a good way to get him to move.

"Kaa-san usually just lets us eat on the couch," The little brat had the nerve to backtalk me.

"Let's just eat, Otouto," Itachi corrected him. They both got up, with a whine from the younger one, and sat at the table in the kitchen with me. "Thank you for cooking for us, Madara-sama."

"No problem."

* * *

I didn't hate Sasuke, per say…. He was just really annoying because he got in the way of my plans. I wasn't about to let that stop me from reaching my goal, however. Last night, he had been as uncooperative as usual. I had made sure I stayed up even later than the two boys. I didn't want anything happening, while I was supposed to be the one in charge. And I'd be damned if I let someone else take him away from me again. Especially his own brother. Yet, I couldn't be outright mean to Sasuke, either. That would only upset Itachi, and would get me nowhere, as far as his affections were concerned. No, I had to be careful…

I remember how cute he was when he was younger… As Itachi had grown older, he had gotten much more obedient, and therefore easier to deal with. He never seemed to question anything I said. I took it as a good sign.

As a result of staying up so late to protect what was rightfully mine last night, I hadn't gotten enough sleep. This was what led to me sleeping in until mid-afternoon the following day. I meant to be up earlier, but it just didn't work. I silently cursed myself.

I had no idea of the loneliness; the sheer misery that he was hiding so perfectly within himself. He would not have let me in at all, were it not for the fact that on Saturday afternoon, on Valentine's Day precisely, I noticed him sitting alone on the sofa. The television was not on, nor was he doing anything in particular. That was enough to tell me something was wrong.

"Have you seen Sasuke-san?" I asked, pretending not to notice the difficulty he was having with choking back his tears.

"N-no…" His voice broke, with only that one word. A sure sign of weakness; of vulnerability… "He went to spend the day with his f-friends…" He was crying.

I took that was my one and only chance, and made my way over to the living room. As soon as I sat down beside him, I tried to relax and casually put my arm around him. I knew that he wouldn't let his defenses crumble easily. He was already trying to hide his tears from me.

Sure, he seemed like a normal, well-adjusted teen. But I knew the real Itachi. He was miserable underneath. And I was all too aware of the secret sadness that plagued his heart. After all, I should know. I was the cause of it. Even if he didn't know that, it didn't make it any less true.

His boyfriend, Shisui, was killed. He was found murdered a little over a year ago.

I watched in growing sadness, as Itachi desperately clutched his head in his hands, and released a heavy sigh. "Why? _Why_ was he taken from me?"

"Who do you mean?"

I knew what he was going to say, maybe even before he knew it. There was only one whispered name then. It was just a breath, and I wasn't completely sure I'd heard it. "Shisui…"

Ah. That brought back memories, like nothing else ever could… I could still see it as clearly now, as on the night that it happened…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_ I had enough. It made me sick to see them together. At first it had started out subtly… Itachi hanging out with his friend. Then they were spending more and more time together. That was when I first started to notice that something was off. Soon, before I could do anything about it, the two were dating._

_Itachi came out of the closet. Even I didn't know he was gay, before that. By the time I found out that I could actually have a chance to taste the forbidden fruit that I had been hungry for, for so long… It was already too late, and he had a boyfriend. Someone had snatched him up before me. I was really enraged, at even the thought of someone else touching what I had always thought of as mine!_

_When he told his parents the truth, I was so sure they would never stand for it. They would make him break up with his boyfriend. With no lover, Itachi would turn to me for comfort. It was only a matter of time…_

_Only… _They didn't. 

_His parents didn't do anything. They didn't even mind that he was with someone of the same gender. I almost couldn't believe it… Almost…_

_That was when I knew I would have to take matters into my own hands. Shisui was a threat to me. He was unknowingly taking away the only person I had ever really cared about. And I had to do something about it. But the question was… What could I do? I couldn't hurt him. Itachi would kill me. But I could probably get away with scaring him off. After all, I was a bigger, stronger, older man._

_He wouldn't stand a chance against me._

_I picked up my phone and dialed Shisui's number, knowing it was a school night, and Itachi would have to be at home. Therefore, they wouldn't be together. To my surprise, it was Itachi who answered his phone! That was the last damn straw for me._

_I didn't say anything. I just hung up._

_A few weeks later…_

_I could barely stand it. Every time I saw the two of them together, it made me sick. They would spend every moment that they could together. And it didn't seem like either of their parents were planning on stopping it. Shisui was Itachi's best friend. But I could not allow him to get in my way. I was close… So close to having what I wanted, I could almost fucking taste it… He would have to pay._

_One night, I was supposed to watch Itachi and Sasuke. What I hadn't expected, however, as for Mikoto to tell me that Shisui was allowed to spend the weekend too. The two boys were having sex, right under their noses. And they weren't doing a damned thing about it! To add insult to injury, I was going to have to put up with it too? I didn't fucking think so._

_I made him go home. As soon as he came over, I insisted that he leave. I told him that Itachi was home, but he didn't want to see him. Of course that was a lie. The teen had been dying to see him, and waiting for hours before his arrival. I lucked out that night. Itachi hadn't heard him at the door. Apparently, he'd trusted me to get it._

_He was crestfallen, but I told him I would talk with him about it later, and explain why Itachi was so upset with him. It was quite pitiful the way he so easily believed me. But I have come to learn that it's human nature to believe the worst in people. This is why many would much rather believe a lie than the truth. I would have told him anything I could, to get him to leave._

_I never told Itachi anything. I noticed that he tried to call Shisui, but the boy didn't answer. I was glad that my plan had worked. He was so upset, of course he wouldn't answer a call from the person who had just hurt him. It was too soon. They both thought they would have plenty of time to work out their problems later._

_I stayed with the boys all through that weekend, and made every effort to comfort an inconsolable Itachi. And then it was time… On Sunday night, I headed over to Shisui's place. I was intent on speaking with him.  
_  
_-END FLASHBACK-_

And now here we were. So close. He was _so close_ to me… But he had remained distant. Things weren't like they used to be. We had grown apart in the recent months following Shisui's death.

I knew Itachi needed someone to help him through it. And I was more than prepared to be that someone. "It'll be alright…"

I took my chance to hold him close to me. My pulse was racing with thoughts of him pushing me violently away. There was a sudden movement, and I flinched, bracing myself for what was to come. But there was a warm sensation, when both of his arms went around me. Itachi was… _hugging_ me? And it felt like heaven.

He was always so strong. He had to be. He was the unbreakable Uchiha Itachi. But now, he was weak and I could sense his vulnerability. He was letting me in… It made me want to jump his bones right then.

"Madara…" He breathed. I thought this was the moment, my one chance. "We should do something."

His reaction startled me at first. Luckily, his voice snapped me back into reality. I had misinterpreted what he'd said. It wasn't until he moved away from me that I realized his intentions. He was trying to distance himself. Again.

He cleared his throat. "Thank you. I feel a little better now."

That was what he meant. We should… separate. Move away. Go do something else. He was suggesting a distraction. Maybe that was what we needed.

I always fantasized about him, but I would never make my move. He was my best friend's son, and I… just couldn't do that to him. Not yet. I didn't want him to take it because I made him feel better, or because I was a nice distraction from Shisui. No, I wanted him to get over his dead lover on his own. Then he could look for someone else. I thought he'd had enough time, but maybe he still wasn't ready… Would he _ever_ be ready?

Itachi reached forward to get a bright red lollipop from the candy dish their mother had put out. He took it between his lips, and let his tongue lick at the hard candy, softly…

The color reminded me of something else, and I found myself staring at it.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_ Red. The blood stained my fingers. Black, like the pavement by the river bank, where Shisui's body lay… And he was broken; dying._

_At first it had been an accident. I called him here so I could talk to him, and we'd taken a walk together through the park. It was late, and there weren't many people around. I had played my role perfectly, feigning sympathy for Itachi not wanting to see him anymore. I had given him several reasons why, playing on his insecurities without defect. There were no seams in my plan; nothing that could come unraveled…_

_Until we started playing around. I didn't know who I was trying to cheer up- Him, or myself. We playfully shoved each other around a bit, until he fell into the water. There was a river that ran through the park, and by the time we both realized what was happening, it was too late. Shisui pulled me in with him, soaking my clothes all the way through. And something inside me snapped, at that moment. I became enraged at him, for all that he'd put through me… What he'd done to my Itachi… It all came back to me with such blinding force._

_He playfully dunked my head under the water. Shisui was still laughing; still thinking of it as a game. But it was more than that now. I rose up from the murky depths, once he'd let me go. I felt all of the rage, and the hate for this boy, all of it came pouring out at once._

_I held his head under the water. He still thought I was only getting my retaliation, as part of our little game. Only I wasn't having fun with him any longer. Too bad we'd never discussed any rules beforehand… Not that I would have followed them anyway. He tried to get up, to breathe the sweet oxygen that would allow him to continue living. Only I wouldn't let that happen. He hadn't had time to take in a lot of air before going under. He began to show signs of distress, when he realized that I wasn't going to let him surface._

_To anyone else passing by, it might have appeared that we were still playing. In fact, I had a smile on my face, as I recall… But Shisui and I knew better. Within a few minutes, his struggles had finally ceased. There was a loud gurgling noise, and then…_

Silence. 

_This was what happened to those who stood in my way. I would not tolerate it. I couldn't stand to witness someone steal what was mine. And now I would have Itachi all to myself._

_Little did I knew that in the months to come, he would become solitary and isolated from everyone. He took the news of his lover's death really hard. We attended Shisui's funeral together. I think the worst part for Itachi was that they never found out who the killer was._

_But, that was the best part… for me.  
_  
_-END FLASHBACK-_

I needed to stop thinking about the past. Maybe I needed to stop thinking altogether. At the moment I couldn't think straight anyway.

I was preoccupied with thoughts of watching the delicious way Itachi sucked on his treat. He'd always been one to turn to food for comfort, especially when he was facing problems. I secretly wondered if it was because I had given him lollipops when he was much younger, as a way to console him when he was upset.

It was just like Mikoto to leave something so tempting out for us. There was a wide array of sweets displayed on the coffee table. And each one was a whole different kind of temptation, but none were as tempting as the sight before me.

My eyes followed Itachi's tongue, as it trailed along the treat. His lips sucked on the tip of it, so seductively. I could only imagine what it might feel like to have him doing something like that to me. I could think of several parts of my body that I would enjoy having treated that way, but there was one which stood out the most prominently in my mind. That was the problem… It was also sticking out prominently in my _pants_. I had to do something…

"You know," I cleared my throat forcefully, shifting in my seat, and hoping that he wouldn't notice how much of a pervert I was. "I think I saw some chocolate in the kitchen. Wouldn't that be better?"

There was a loud wet pop, as the boy pulled the lollipop from between his lips. "I guess so…"

"Maybe we should cook something."

He nodded in slight agreement. "I'm starving."

"Me too…" Was my breathy reply.

I could sense that we weren't really talking about food anymore. Although I could have just been imagining things…

I was the first to get up from the sofa, and walk to the kitchen. I could sense him following closely behind me. I had no idea what I could do to relieve the awkwardness of the situation. But at the same time, I wasn't even sure I wanted the awkward part gone. It would add to the tension, and that was something that had always thrilled me.

"How long is Sasuke-chan going to stay with his friends?" I was making conversation, but at the same time, I really wanted to know how much time the two of us would have alone.

"All weekend," He smirked, brushing past me quickly. He walked to the other side of the room, where he leaned against the counter. "What are we making?"

"Maybe something to cure that sweet tooth of yours. It is Valentine's Day, after all…" After only a moment's hesitation, I continued trying to gain information from him. "Unless there is something special you'd like to make for someone? A boyfriend, maybe?"

I made a mistake. I could see it, the moment his eyes began to sadden at my words. I shouldn't have said that… Shit. Now I had to fix it.

Before I could say anything, he had already answered. "No… There's no one."

I felt a strange tinge of relief that he didn't say Sasuke. That might sound silly, but it was a very real fear of mine. The two had always seemed a little too close… It might be a ridiculous notion. I mean, they were brothers. What was I even worried about?

Not wanting to complicate the matter further by saying the wrong thing, I got out some things to cook with. I felt like being a little bit naughty, and chose to use the decadent little white chocolate candies that Mikoto had picked out.

I was a little bit annoyed with the fact that the whole kitchen was decorated with bright red ribbon. It was a tradition in the Uchiha household. Every Valentine's Day there would be tons of candy, and decorations. And always the ribbon.. There was so much of it. I would have to do something about that.

"While I get this ready, would you mind taking down some of those decorations?" I asked politely.

"Hn. They are terrible, aren't they?" He smirked, and went to work, removing the long, wide bands of red silk from the walls and ceiling. "I hate this shade of red."

Maybe it was because it reminded him too much of blood? He hadn't seen any of Shisui's blood, but losing a loved one could still do that to a person. But I was almost sure he was talking about his taste in color. Nothing to do with what had happened so long ago… I have an annoying habit of looking too far into things.

I was busy, taking out the ingredients that I would need to make the special dessert I had planned. I was delighted to find some whipped cream in the fridge, along with some cherries, and other ingredients to make a sundae. The only thing that was missing was the ice cream…

"What are you doing?" He seemed suddenly interested in my actions.

I declined to answer, liking the fact that he would have to guess at what I was up to. It was clear that he knew nothing of my plans. "First, we need to melt the chocolate. Could you get a pan for me?"

I smiled, when he started getting out the utensils I would need. He'd placed several piles of ribbon on the edge of the table behind me.

"This is gourmet chocolate," I continued shedding the wrappers from them, one by one. "Want a taste?"

"Sure."

I wanted a taste… Of his lips. But Itachi was always difficult to read. I couldn't tell if he had picked up on the true nature of my intentions, or not. He made no objection, as I brushed the sweet chocolate along his lips. I silently wished that my own were there, in place of the candy.

He blushed, as he took a small, timid bite of the chocolate. I sighed when I felt his tongue slide lightly against my fingers, just barely teasing.

"Mmmm…" He moaned. "It's delicious."

I was stunned. I couldn't move, as his mouth took another bite from my hand. I felt his soft lips close around my fingers, sucking the remains of the sweet candy from them. It didn't surprise me how good Itachi was with his mouth. …Just like I'd always imagined. And now he had a creamy white substance dripping from the corners of his mouth. It made me want to lick it away… But he did it himself, before I could. So many dirty things were going through my mind right then, that I barely noticed when he moved away.

Damn it. He was teasing me… I hate being teased!

I'd have to play along now. I didn't say anything, just starting putting the chocolate into a pan. I heated it on the stove, until it was melted. Itachi was watching me with curiosity. Fortunately, it didn't take long for it to melt.

He had helped himself to another piece, while the rest of it was melting. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face, as I turned the heat down to low.

"All of that, just for a sundae?" He raised an eyebrow, in skepticism.

"It will be the sweetest dessert you've ever tasted," I spoke with confidence, although I was nervous on the inside. "Trust me."

I would have to reach around him to get to the whipped cream. Our legs brushed together slightly, and if I just shifted a little bit, I would be rubbing my erection against the front of his pants. It was a tempting offer, but not as tempting as the newly formed white chocolate around his lips.

This was my chance!

I noticed he was looking at me, watching my every move carefully. We made eye contact, and slowly the distance between us began to close even more… We drifted closer, until I lost control. I gave in to the delicious temptation that had been in front of me all this time. As soon as I licked the sweetness away from his mouth, I couldn't stop myself from trying to devour his lips with my own.

Itachi's tongue shyly slid out to taste mine. I tried so hard to contain the moan that left me, with that one simple action. It felt like I was trying to eat his face… My tongue was in his mouth now, and his was in mine. He was such a skilled kisser, and again, so good with his mouth… He tasted like chocolate, but still managed to have his own unique taste too. It was so erotic…

It was happening too fast now. I couldn't stop. The next thing I knew, I was pinning him against the table. Our hips rubbed together, and I heard the most sexy growl come from his throat. He was horny too…

Hastily, I snatched up the long red ribbons, using some of them to tie his hands together behind his back. It was surprisingly easy to do, although he did put up some resistance, once he realized what I was doing. I bent him over backwards, so that he laid stretched out on the table. His pants were removed in a hurry, baring his hardened length to my gaze. He tried to kick me, but I managed to tie one ankle to the table leg, effectively stopping his motions. It was soon followed by the other. Then he was completely at my mercy.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked.

Pleading onyx eyes looked up at me, with a mix of blatant shock and a slight hint of curiosity… "Please, Madara-sama… Untie me. Don't do this."

So… He didn't like being tied up. I wasn't sure what would happen if I untied him, but I had a feeling that Itachi was ready to stop our fun before it could fully begin. I didn't want to force anything on him. If he didn't react to my advances, I would stop. But right now, I had to try. I needed him to have a taste of what it would be like, if we were together.

"You want this…"

"Nnnh… Madara," He purred. He knew I was right.

I picked up the whipped cream that I had already laid out. I hoped the ribbon would hold during this part… It was going to be quite cold for him. I licked my lips when I saw his wet length, hard and dripping for me. It was clear that he was aching for my touch already, and we'd barely even started.

After I pulled up his shirt as high as it would go, I held the can, and let some of the topping fall onto his nipples. It was ice-cold, and the low temperature had them hardened for my attentions in no time. But I didn't lick it off, yet. I wanted him to suffer a little bit…

He arched his back with a sharp hiss, when the cold cream met with the warm, smooth flesh of his arousal. The canister sprayed the whipped topping onto his cock, which caused him to squirm around, to get away from the cold sensation. I chuckled in amusement. This was fun.

I added some of the melted chocolate to his cock now. It would be very warm, melting through the cream in a matter of seconds. He whined, as my tongue delicately licked it off. I hadn't even touched him yet, and already Itachi was trying to thrust into my mouth, and whimpering in growing need. I really enjoyed teasing him. That was probably my favorite part.

"Relax," My voice was just a breathless whisper at this point. I was too far gone to care.

"That's kind of hard to do at a time like this…. Nnngh!"

He gasped, when I took all of him into my mouth. I was done with the teasing. I had waited so long to have him that I just didn't want to wait anymore. The warmth of my mouth contrasted with the cold of the whipped cream. It would make for a unique feeling.

"Mhmm…" I moaned around his cock. "You taste so good…"

He whined and tried to thrust deeper into my mouth. But both of his legs were tied to the table, restricting his movement. I pulled away.

"Mmhhh!" He cried. "Please…"

"Please what?"

I didn't even give him time to form an answer. I went to work on his nipples then, licking the cream off, and sucking them as hard as I could. I sucked on the hardened pink nubs until I had him squirming beneath me, and panting loudly. I knew he wanted more. And I loved the way his tight muscles felt under me… The boy was perfect.

After putting more whipped cream and melted chocolate all over him, and licking it off again, I took out a single cherry from the jar. Climbing over him to straddle his midsection, I got close to his face.

"Do you know where this is going?"

"On my cock?" Was his innocent answer. A dull blush dusted his cheeks, parted only by his scars. "Or my... My nipples?"

"No."

I placed it between my teeth. Typical cliche things just weren't my style. Leaning in toward him, I touched it to his lips. Itachi took the hint, and ate the delicious red fruit out of my mouth.

Our tongues played together, after he'd swallowed the morsel. I kissed him passionately, holding him as close to me as I could. I was delighted to feel him reciprocating the kiss. He gave me everything I gave him, tenfold. He was matching my every move, stroke for tender stroke, and it was all I could do not to lose myself completely in him.

Well… That completed our sundae. Now it was time for the real treat.

I coated my fingers with just a little bit of the whipped cream, to make them slippery. I could see his eyes, deep charcoal, and glazed over as they watched me. I was going right for his sweet little ass. I had no idea if he'd actually gone all the way with his previous lover, or not. And I didn't care.

I rubbed his tender nipples, swollen from being sucked on so much. The vulnerable way he was tied placed him in just the right position for me to have perfect access to his ass. He was just at the edge of the table. …The Uchiha family's kitchen table. The one that he sat down at, and ate his meals, every single day. Now every time he saw it, he would think of me. At each meal, he would be reminded of the time we had fucked right here.

I groaned at the thought, and pressed one finger between his ass cheeks. I felt around, letting my fingers slide across his tight pucker. I was dying to know what it would feel like to be inside it. My other hand had moved from molesting his ripe nipples, down to his proud erection. Itachi moaned, and his cock jerked within my grasp.

While he was distracted, I slid one eager finger inside his warm cavern. I felt the muscles straining, but eventually they gave way to my probing digit.

"Have you ever done this with anyone else before?"

"No…" He breathed. "You're the only one."

A small part of me was elated at this news. I was the first one ever to be so intimate with Itachi… This gave me a newfound confidence, and I began to move my fingers more eagerly now. I couldn't wait to be inside him. I wanted to stretch him, but not too much. His virgin ass would be a tight fit around my enormous prick.

"Nnnh… it hurts…"

"Sshhh…" I tried to soothe him. "I know… The worst part will be over soon."

I added another finger, stretching him even more. Itachi cried out, but as soon as I started moving them again, he calmed down. He knew he was tied to the table. There was no way he was going anywhere. So he would just have to deal with it.

I needed to make him feel pleasure now. As my fingers slid deeper into him, I felt around for his prostate. He screamed in pleasure, sounding very much like a female. I knew I'd found the right spot. With a twisted smile, I continued to move my fingers over that spot, massaging him in the sweetest way. Each time I passed over it, Itachi would cry out wantonly.

"Mmm… _More_!" He gasped when I removed my fingers.

I didn't say anything. But soon after they left, three fingers went back in. Itachi shuddered in my grasp, when I brushed over that spot again. I couldn't do it too much. I didn't want him to cum before I was inside him.

"Hn. I think you've had enough." I removed my hands from him completely, watching his body move upward, desperate for more contact.

Stripping out of my clothes only took a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to me. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me take off my clothes. I wonder if he liked what he saw… And I was going to ask him, but I did not miss the way his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. His eyes drifted down to my cock. Itachi looked slutty right then. Slutty… and calculating.

This was such a different person from the Itachi that I had known before. Whatever happened to my sweet, innocent Itachi? Maybe he never existed… Here before me, was this desirable, wanton sex god. And I was going to help him feed his cravings.

I moved to the table, right between his legs. "I can't wait anymore…. I have to have you now."

He flinched, as his hot hole took in my huge cock. I felt the head slip past his entrance, and into the tight, warm heat. But I was holding back, trying to take things slow. This was his first time, after all.

"Unnhh!" He grunted loudly, as soon as I'd entered him.

"Mmm, Itachi…" I moaned his name, knowing that I finally had the one I'd wanted for so long. "You're perfect… You're so fucking beautiful."

I whispered sweet things like that in his ears the whole time, while I was thrusting into his warmth. We were having sex, right where the family always ate their meals. It was so wonderfully sinful doing this with him. I was taking his anal cherry, and I was loving it. Every time I rammed into him, I could feel his muscles clenching around me, like molten velvet.

"Fuck…"

I shuddered, when I felt the cum building up, deep in my balls. I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Fortunately, it looked like Itachi was nearly at his limit too. Our cries mounted higher, as the pleasure grew, rising in both pitch and frequency.

It was so hot… We were both sweating from the exertion, and the close bodily contact was making our scents mingle together. I looked down at his sweet face, watching it twist in passion. My long black hair was hanging down, rasping over his chest with each thrust. I wondered what that felt like, and made a mental note to let Itachi ride me next time.

We made eye contact, drawn to one another like magnets. And we had a moment, then… It was just the two of us. Everything was perfect. I felt complete.

"Ooohh! Itachi-kun…"

"Madara…"

He spasmed under me, and I knew he was cumming, without even having to touch his cock… I watched helplessly, as Itachi's milky white seed erupted from his hard shaft. I felt my own prick, swollen with arousal, pulsing deep inside of him. He clenched my cock in a vice-grip when he came, and I was lost… My seed sprayed into him with such force that I was sure it would come out his mouth. My cock just kept pulsing, and with each beat, I came even more. It seemed to go on forever. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe, it was so hard…

I nearly collapsed on top of him, but by some miracle, my hand made it to the table before I did. I caught myself just in time. We were both panting so hard it was no surprise we were speechless.

"So…" I tried to break the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

"Could you untie me now?" He sounded really exhausted. Don't tell me I had worn him out that easily…? Maybe that would prolong the hard slap I was bound to get, once I did as he had asked.

"Sure."

My fingers worked at the ribbons, untying them before I could stop myself.

I wasn't prepared for what would come next. As soon as I untied Itachi, he went straight for my cock. It didn't take long for me to become hard again, in his mouth. I had never guessed what a needy little fuck he could be. Down on his knees in front of me, his tongue teased at the soft underside of my dick.

I could barely breathe, as the same sound I'd heard earlier came from Itachi again, only this time his mouth was between my legs. He was teasing me now, and he pulled away with a wet, seductive pop. Then he was back on me, sucking like his life depended on it. What a way to thank me for the good time I'd shown him…

I moaned, but gently pulled him away from my cock. I was already hard again, and so was he. I pulled him up to my height, and his head tilted back in a silent moan when I rubbed our erections together.

"Come with me," I growled, forcefully yanking him around.

I was going to take him again… This time in the bedroom. I smirked, knowing that we had a long night ahead of us.

* * *

Itachi had spent the whole night in my room. Well, technically it was the guest room. Sasuke wasn't due back until the next day. We spent all night lost in the sensual pleasures offered by each other. After a whole night of sex, it wasn't surprising that he was still in my bed with me, when I awoke the next morning.

It had been a little bit awkward for both of us, but nothing we couldn't work past. For the rest of the day, he tried to pretend nothing happened. It was cute. I'd talked to his parents, told them that he and Sasuke were good while they were gone… And it was true. Sasuke had been good, by going to his friend's house and leaving us alone. And Itachi had been good… _in bed_. But I kept that last bit to myself. To my delight, they asked me to watch the boys again. I was quick to agree.

In the weeks that followed, I knew he wouldn't be able to keep pretending there was nothing between us.

It didn't take long to have him hooked. He was mine now. And I would always want him… But I knew I couldn't keep him. Sooner or later, the truth would come out. And when it did, there was going to be a problem.

We never spoke of that night. Itachi didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him. It was like it never happened… Only we knew that it did, since we were always reminding each other. For months, the two of us would take turns seducing the other. Now that the attraction had been revealed to be mutual, it was hard to pry him off me. …Not that I actually minded.

It had been almost two years since it happened, and the police had given up on investigating Shisui's death long ago. It might have helped that I had some connections too. It had been ruled as a suicide. I'd been so afraid that someone would find out; that they would know. It looked like that wasn't ever going to happen.

It had crossed my mind, more than once, to tell Itachi the truth. He would never find out if I didn't tell him. Part of me, my sick sadistic side, _wanted_ him to know. I'm sure he was probably suspicious of me all along. I liked him, and at the time it didn't add up, but now that he knew my feelings, he was sure to realize that I had been jealous. As much as I loved him, I felt he deserved to know the truth.

But I'd keep quiet for just one more day… One more day with him, and then I would tell him… I kept telling myself that. Every day I thought about it, and every day, I dismissed the idea. Itachi was addictive that way.

Before long, he was old enough, and I had asked him to move in with me. I hadn't been that nervous about it, although I probably should have been. He said yes, and soon he was sharing a bed with me, every night. …Not just whenever his parents were going out somewhere. Sasuke had been pretty shocked by the news that his brother would be staying with me from now on, but he'd find a way to handle it. His parents hadn't thought anything of it. I still don't think they knew we were lovers, even when he moved in with me.

I looked at the calendar. It said February 14th… It was one year after the first time we'd gotten together, that Valentine's Day. Since that day, I had always been faithful to Itachi. And I didn't need to ask if he was loyal to me. I knew he was.

Sometimes he would give me a strange look. I'd see it… That sideways glance he gave me out of the corner of his eye, when he thought I wasn't looking… _He knew._ He had to. He'd known all along, hadn't he? Some kind of intuition on his part, a mere hunch maybe. Somehow he knew what I had done…

"Madara-kun…" He addressed me solemnly, but I didn't miss the smirk on his lips. "I need to speak with you in the kitchen…"

~END~

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I'd try writing something from Madara's point of view, for a change. I had so much fun with this. I don't know if it was that noticeable or not, but I tried to use ALL of the prompts/themes for the contest. I couldn't decide which one to use, so I used them all. Here is a list, with explanations:

**-Sweet: **There was candy, that's sweet… Also, Madara proceeds to whisper sweet things in his ears the whole time they are… uh… Well, you know.  
**-Sexy:** Itachi getting fucked by Madara. 'Nuff said. Lol. I hope it was sexy, anyway.  
**-Cute:** Madara remembers when Itachi was younger. Also Sasuke acts kind of younger and cute in this one. But IDK if that counts.  
**-Kinky: **Kitchen sex with whipped cream and chocolate, and tying Itachi to a table? Yeah I'm pretty sure that counts as kinky.  
**-Bloody:** Madara's flashback about killing Shisui should have covered that nicely.  
**-Chocolate:** They ate chocolate together and got all messy… Mwahaha, that was fun.  
**-Secret Admirer:** Madara watches Itachi, even going so far as to spy on him while he's working out. Hehe… Admiring him secretly from a distance.  
**-Heart-broken:** Itachi was heart-broken over his loss of Shisui. (Of course Madara fixed it.) I thought it was a good theme for Valentine's Day, anyway…  
**-Betrayal:** Madara betrayed Itachi by killing the person he loved.  
**-Hurt/Comfort:** Madara comforted Itachi about his ex-boyfriend's death. (Even though he caused it…)  
**-Seduction:** That's pretty much what this was about. Madara seducing Itachi. XD  
**-Jealousy:** Madara is jealous of Sasuke b/c he knows Itachi likes him. Also, he killed Shisui out of jealousy.

So hopefully I did good… I think that covers all the prompts/themes. Did I forget anything? Yeah, I could have chosen one but, when I was reading the list… The idea for this crazy story using all of them just popped into my head randomly. Lol. It's hard to believe I spent over a month on this. But, this is what I've been doing. Thank you all for reading! :D

-Kaline Reine


End file.
